Third Taunts The Charm
by extremediva19
Summary: Requested by ashdoode on LJ. Summary: When Tyler gets jealous of Jeremy and Anna at the grill Jeremy decides to push his buttons and ends up pushing him more then he expected.


Tyler walks into the grill and looks around for Matt, spotting him near the game tables he walks over and sits down scanning the crowd. "Hey Matt."

"Dude, what took you so long?" Matt asks munching on french fries.

"Got hung up." Tyler stops and turns back to the foosball table staring in surprise at Jeremy playing with some girl he's never seen before. "Who's she?"

Matt looks over his shoulder "Who?"

"That girl playing with Jeremy." Tyler says narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Matt shrugs turning back to his fries.

"Huh." Tyler says, turning away and ordering a burger and fries when a waitress comes over.

His eyes keep trailing to Jeremy as he talks to Matt, anger burning slowly in his gut as they laugh and joke.

"Dude. Stop glaring at Jeremy. What's your problem?" Matt asks exasperated.

"Nothing." Tyler denies stuffing a fry in his mouth as Jeremy throws his head back and laughs.

Anger burns hotter watching him lean over the table to say something making the girl grin back as they start a new game. He sips his soda and drags his eyes back to Matt, turning his attention to eating his burger, inwardly grumbling about lovesick puppies being fickle punks.

Jeremy rolls his eyes when Tyler finally looks away, he saw him come in and didn't miss the way Tyler has been glaring at him ever since. _Nothing new there_. He thinks sarcastically. He spins and blocks debating vampires with Anna while half expecting Tyler to come over and pick a fight over something stupid.

Ever since Vicki took off Tyler has been riding him for anything that he can come up with. Crowding him against lockers to tug on his _stupid shirt_, tugging on his hair telling him to _get a haircut Gilbert you look like a girl_.

Jeremy cant help but be curious what Tyler will pick on next, would never admit he kinda likes having Tyler's attention on him even if he does want to punch him in the mouth every time he comes around.

Huffing under his breath he smiles at Anna. "I'm gonna go grab a coke, you want one?"

Anna smiles back at him and nods. "Sure, I'll hold the table"

Tyler sees Jeremy walk away and quickly swallows the rest of his coke. "I'm gonna get a refill" He tells Matt jumping up and following Jeremy, he catches up and takes Jeremy's arm dragging him to the end of the bar.

"What do you want Tyler?" Jeremy asks when Tyler stops and turns to him.

"Who's your friend?" Tyler asks leaning against the bar.

Jeremy scrunches his eyebrows and huffs. "None of your business" He says moving to walk away.

Tyler puts a hand on his chest and nudges him back. "I just think it's funny how you spent all that time chasing Vicki, claiming you love her and now here you are hitting on some random girl."

Jeremy stares at him, eyes turning wounded at the mention of Vicki. "Nothings changed Tyler, but Vicki's gone, she left us."

"So you decided to jump into some girls pants to get back at her? I knew you were just looking to screw Vicki." Tyler sneers angrily.

Jeremy glares at him, leaning in until they are nearly nose to nose. "Back off Tyler."

"Make me" Tyler growls back leaning closer.

"If you two are gonna fight take it outside, if you want to order something make it quick, I've got people waiting." The bartender interrupts making them jerk apart.

"One coke and One Pepsi" Jeremy orders. Leaning against the bar he sees Anna watching them curiously and smiles at her turning around to face the bar he smirks at Tyler when he glares at him.

Tyler leans on the bar next to Jeremy as he waits for his refill. "Stop being a punk Jeremy"

Jeremy rolls his eyes and grabs the drinks, leaning close to whisper in Tyler's ear as he brushes past him. "Make me" He taunts walking away.

Tyler glares grabbing his drink and stomping back to the table.

"So who's the girl?" Matt asks watching Tyler curiously.

Tyler opens his mouth and snaps it shut looking over to meet Jeremy's amused eyes."That little punk"

"He didn't tell you?" Matt asks amused.

Tyler grumbles under his breath and stuffs a fry in his mouth. He watches from the corner of his eye as Jeremy stands close to her holding out her drink, standing there side by side as they drink and talk, narrowing his eyes when she steps closer laying her hand on his arm.

He barely manages to concentrate on what Matt is saying as he talks about a movie he watched with Caroline the night before. Tyler gives an amused smirk. "See? We people."

"Are you starting that up again?" Matt asks amused.

"I'm cool with it as long as you're not the kind who share clothes." Tyler teases throwing a fry at him.

Caroline walks over a few minutes later distracting Matt enough for him to turn back to Jeremy, watching him lean closer to her and say something that makes her laugh. Tyler trails his eyes over her hating her smile and the way she looks at Jeremy like she thinks she can have him.

Tyler nods when Matt says their taking off and watches Jeremy talk quietly to her, smiling softly down at her. She laughs and grabs her bag, laying her hand on Jeremy's arm again as she points at a table.

Jeremy follows Anna to a table and sets his drink down watching Tyler wipe his hands on a napkin before getting up and walking over to talk to a group of girls. _Hypocrite_. He thinks angrily watching him start up a game of pool with one of them.

He doesn't know where it comes from, but somewhere between watching Tyler join the girls and seeing him lean over the table grinning cockily up at her he decides he's going to mess with his head.

He looks down at Anna's hands and reaches out, ghosting his fingers over her rings."I like this. Heirloom?" He asks touching a round teal ring.

"Yes, it was passed down from my grandmother." She says smiling down at it.

They scoot closer to each other, talking about heirlooms and the people they got them from, circling back to crazy journals.

Tyler tries to ignore them, not wanting to see Jeremy touching her or the way they are sitting so close together at the table. He plays a round of pool as his anger builds, tempted to drag him away from her.

He tells himself it's because of Vicki, that he's angry Jeremy made him out to be a jerk that was playing Vicki and here he is jumping into something new like he wasn't just claiming to love her.

He sucks in a breath, shoulders tensing when she leans in close cupping Jeremy's cheek, gripping the edge of the pool table furiously as he watches them.

"She just left?" Anna asks sympathetically.

Jeremy nods trying to figure out how the hell conversation had turned to Vicki, guilt floods him as he looks into Anna's eyes. "I should go."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can meet up some other time." She says reaching for her bag.

Jeremy nods standing up with her. "I'd like that."

Jeremy watches her walk off towards the bathroom before heading outside, distracted by thoughts of Vicki. _It's for the best_. Jeremy yelps when a hand grabs his arms and drags him around the side of the building to shove him against the wall.

He blinks at Tyler in surprise. "What are you stalking me now?" He asks pushing at his chest.

Tyler rocks back a step before shoving him harder against the wall. "Stay away from her Jeremy"

"You're not my keeper Tyler." Jeremy tells him fisting his hands in Tyler's shirt.

"Well maybe you need one." Tyler snaps crowding closer.

Jeremy glares at him, dragging him closer by the shirt. "And you think you're the man for the job?"

"Yes" Tyler hisses

Jeremy smirks at him. "Yeah right. Why don't you just admit you're still pist-off that Vicki picked me?"

"Shut up Jeremy." Tyler growls warningly.

"Make me" Jeremy taunts, barely getting the words out before Tyler fists a hand in his hair and drags him in for a punishing kiss.

He gasps, Tyler's tongue sweeping in to tangle with his making him moan and grab his hips to pull him closer. He moans louder as he realizes he's rock hard in his jeans as his hips buck against Tyler's.

Tyler tightens his hand in Jeremy's hair, hips grinding him roughly against the wall, pulling back to bite Jeremy's bottom lip. He drops his head to Jeremy's shoulder, hands slipping under Jeremy's shirt to touch bare skin, fingers pinching his nipple making him whimper.

Jeremy drops his head against the wall, moaning when Tyler instantly turns his head to bite his neck trailing a path of teeth marks up his neck before dragging his head back down for a rough kiss.

Tyler cant stop, hands getting rougher, kissing him harder, grinding against him rocking him up on the wall with every long thrust as he edges closer to orgasm. Jeremy whimpers under his mouth urging him on.

Growling softly into the kiss he drags his hips away, he'd smirk at Jeremy's whine of denial if he wasn't so close to echoing it. He drags their pants open,shoving Jeremy's jeans down over his ass before closing his hands over his ass and dragging their hips back together.

He shoves two fingers in Jeremy's mouth and sucks on his neck, marking his way up the side as Jeremy sucks on his fingers. Leaning back he smiles at the marks on both sides of Jeremy's neck before pulling his fingers free and kissing him.

Tyler slips his hand behind Jeremy, slipping one slick finger deep inside him, cock twitching at Jeremy's eager moan. He kisses him hungrily as he slides a second finger in working him open.

Jeremy grinds down on his fingers moaning loudly when he hits his prostate and Tyler shushes him, fingers twisting, not stopping until Jeremy's whimpering with need.

Tyler pulls back, quickly spinning Jeremy around and shoving him against the wall. He shoves Jeremy's pants and underwear down further before pushing his own down enough to jack his cock, spreading pre-come.

He spits in his palm and strokes his hard length, mixing spit and pre-come as Jeremy squirms against the wall, pressing closer he lines up and slowly fills him. Tyler moans softly in Jeremy's ear as he stops balls deep inside him, nipping Jeremy's neck when he squirms.

Jeremy ignores the bite, writhing between Tyler and the wall, he bites his lip to stop himself from begging. He whines softly and struggles to pull away, not even managing an inch before shoving back gasping in pleasure.

Tyler laughs softly rocking back and snapping his hips forward, fucking roughly into Jeremy as he moans greedily. _Mine_. Gripping Jeremy's hips he takes him hard against the wall, Jeremy raising a hand to cover his ow mouth to muffle his voice as he gets louder.

Tyler slides a hand around him and strokes his cock, sucking and biting marks around the back of Jeremy's neck as he drives them both to the edge. Jeremy drops his free hand to Tyler's thigh and digs his fingers in as his body goes taut, come spurting over his stomach as he locks down around Tyler's cock.

Tyler curses, fucking into him harder and faster, muffling his shout against Jeremy's shoulder as he comes inside him. He holds still, balls deep inside him as he catches his breath. "Mine" He whispers in his ear.

Jeremy tenses and tries to squirm away, moaning in pleasure before going still and closing his eyes.

Tyler smirks, hands tightening on his hips. "Mine"

Jeremy's cock twitches and he groans. Slowly nodding his head.

"Say it." Tyler insists kissing his neck.

"Yours" Jeremy whispers tilting his head to the side for more.

Tyler slowly slips free and helps Jeremy adjust his clothes before turning him around, they stare at each other for a long frozen moment before Jeremy looks away, scrunching up his nose and wiping at the mess under his shirt.

"You're still a punk" Tyler says crowding him back against the wall, kissing him deeply as he slides his hand through his hair.

Jeremy kisses him back holding him close. He smiles when Tyler pulls away. "You're still a dick"

Tyler nods and leans in for a quick kiss. "Now that that's settled. Let's get out of here."

Jeremy laughs and follows him complaining about the marks on his neck.


End file.
